


Miracle Aligner

by Ann_Minamino_Hawkins



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets, Milex - Fandom, Music RPF
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, I'll write the smut later lol, Living Together, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, No Smut, flatmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Minamino_Hawkins/pseuds/Ann_Minamino_Hawkins
Summary: After their second album Miles and Alex finally decide to discover what their relationship has evolved to in the past eight years. They movie in together and changes ensue.





	Miracle Aligner

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> My first Milex fic here. A really really short, but very sweet drabble, inspired by the lyrics of Miracle Aligner obviously. Not beta-read and I'm not a native speaker, so please do notify me if you notice any mistakes.  
> Also, I wrote this when the album came out, so I guess it's kinda old lol.  
> Thank you for reading lovelies, I live for comments lol. Seriously though, I wanna know if I'm any good at this writing thing, and nothing is more inspiring than comments/reviews.  
> Thank you! <3

They moved in together.

At first it was weird. But the best kind of weird. They weren’t used to being close to each other that often. It’s been a long time ago that they spent half this much time together, and even longer that they actually shared a living space. Eight years ago in Paris, and then hotel rooms on tour. But this was something else. This was sharing a home. Living together. In the first few days it all seemed way too amazing to be true, like a daydream of sorts. At least that’s what it felt like to Alex. After their second album, and touring, both of them expected to go back to their old routine: barely seeing each other, rushed, desperate phone calls, constantly missing the other, longing for their company. But instead, they decided to rent a flat together, at least for the time being, while Alex’s reunited with the Monkeys for studio work and Miles’ working on progressing his solo career. And it was unbelievable really, that the other was always there, when needed.

_‘Tell him what you’re wanting, baby he can find you anything you need, tell him what you’re needing…’_

His girlfriend broke up with him. The only thing Alex needed right now was comfort. Some sort of human affection, the warmth of another body beside his. And Miles didn’t ask any questions as he lifted the covers and climbed in beside him, with a cup of steaming hot cocoa, and calming tea for himself. He understood. He was there for him. That night they shared Alex’s bed. It wasn’t like they haven’t done that before, but this felt different somehow. The next day when Alex weakly mumbled a quiet “Miles”, yet again, he climbed in next to him without a word. Because it felt like the right thing to do. The next night when they made love, Miles thought that he deserved so much better than her. She broke his heart and he’ll never forgive her for that. She broke the heart he’s wanted to take care of for so long. And Alex felt like he’s been walking the wrong path for eight years now, ignoring something that was right before his eyes all along.

_‘All of our exchanges are by candlelight, cover your eyes...’_

They never really talked about what happened to their relationship back in Paris. Most likely, neither of them knew. But after they returned to the U.K. it went back to how it was, without consideration. Minus a few things. Like hidden, chaste touches and more frequent hugging, Miles playing with Alex’s chestnut locks, and Alex staring into Miles’ face for just a second too long, examining his features, memorizing every line, wrinkle and dimple every crook of his teeth. At first it was just their regular weirdness, a friendship, that’s just a bit too casual, with just a bit too much of touching, hugging, hair ruffling and their constant messing around. Then they got used to actually living together, and it started to feel like a little too much to write down for being best mates. But it was all comforting and not awkward at all.

Miles was busy cooking dinner- an unusual thing for him to do- when he felt two arms wrap around his waist, a body pressing against his back.

“Hullo”-Alex breathed into his hair.

“Okay, that’s enough.”-he jerked away from the embrace.

“What’s wrong, Mi?”

“Al we’ve got to talk ‘bout this.”

“’Bout what?”

“You bloody well know!”

“No, I seriously do not. Enlighten me if ya would.”

“This is a bit too much for me ‘kay? I mean I understand how you needed comfort and all, but I think we’ve crossed a line we probably shouldn’t have.”

“Well, I thought this was okay with you.”

“It’s totally okay, as long as we clarify what “this” is. I mean I know that shagging meant nothing to ya, and that it was a one-time thing, but for me…I uh, can’t help it but it meant a lil’ bit more.”

“Why do ya think it meant nothing? Mi it meant everything! It was more than a friendly favour. It was the only thing that felt right in the past eight years.”

“Oh.”

“Well, yeah…”

“Are you sure ‘bout this?”

“A hundred percent.”

“But you’re supposed to be bloody straight!”

“Bollocks. I don’t give a shite ‘bout that.”

“Does that mean that…we’re…uh like an item?”

“If ya want it to mean that, then...”

“Of course I bloody do. I’ve been waiting for this for eight years, you twat.” - Alex smiled, tender and joyous.

“Well, the wait is over, Kane.”

 _'So what’s the wish? He’ll make it come true_  
_Simple as a line out of a Doo Wop tune_  
_He’ll make the moves_  
  
_Often the humble kind but he can’t deny_  
_He was born to blow your mind_  
_Or something along those lines_  
_Tonight'_


End file.
